Be More Than My Friend
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Leon doesn't like Organization XIII so much. And when they're lurking around Hollow Bastion in the shadows, he isn't happy. He feels obligated to check things out. Little did he know, Xemnas has got a way of dealing with 'spies' like him. He ends up meeting Roxas, a boy who'd just lost his friend Xion. He can fill that space, but with more than just a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ryxtha and Xendak are NOT mine. They belong to a friend, and most of this story is based on our RP, so I felt I needed to include them.

Love you, Ty!

Be More than My Friend

_(Narrator POV)_

Roxas made his way down to the Round Room, talking to Axel, Toxen, and Xigbar.

"So, what are you thinking, hmm?" Toxen asked the short blonde teen she walked beside.

"Not much..." Roxas admitted, shrugging slightly.

"He never thinks much," Axel said, laughing, "Never ever."

"Not true!" Roxas argued, "There's just not much _to_ think! I don't even know anything about this new member."

"None of us do," Xigbar chuckled, "But that's the fun of it. You get to think what you want until you meet them."

Roxas shrugged. He had a point. "I dunno. I myself am still new, so...I mean...I just hadn't been thinking about it all that much."

Xigbar nodded. "I forgot you were a kid for once."

Axel laughed again. "I always do. He just doesn't act like a kid much. Enjoy your youth, boy!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as Toxen laughed, "Hysterical."

"Whoopdie-doo." Roxas said sarcastically, "I'm a young, naive child."

"That's the spirit, Rox." Toxen giggled.

They got to the Round Room and split to their seats.

Roxas looked for the new chair in the room. After some much-needed counting, he found the 18th chair and smiled.

_"If this room expands any more, Superior'll have to remodel the whole castle."_ He chuckled at his thoughts.

Xemnas signaled for everyone to be quiet, and the room fell silent. He began his speech. "Good Tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade...has been chosen to wear the coat."

The hooded male stepped to the center of the room, where all the members stared at him.

Xemnas continued, "Number XVIII. Xelon."

(Two days earlier, Leon (Squall) POV)

Hollow Bastion was cold today, but it's not like I cared.

Weather could be either a blessing or a curse, yet today it was neither. I didn't mind the cold, though I did prefer hotness. But it's not like I wanted to be here, anyway.

I always will remember them. Their silly faces that went serious as soon as it was war time. Their emotional problems and their twisted senses of humor. Yet, no matter how disgusting and obnoxious they were, they're my friends, and they acted like it...well, most of the time.

Zell was the really weird one. He was funny and over-happy all the time, like a preteen girl. He was really athletic and claimed he didn't need weapons. Even though there's something up with those gloves of his...Anyway, he's a short blonde, with hair that sticks up like a shark fin in the front and them stems out in all these weird directions...but it doesn't look too weird on him. It looks perfect on him, actually. He was made to have that haircut, I tell you. Then, most noticeably, he has this _huge_, black tattoo on the side of his face. I mean, _really_. It's the first thing you'd notice if you ever met him. He also has these bright blue eyes that light up whenever he starts to talk, and boy it'd be an understatement if I said once he starts, he doesn't shut up. We're nearly opposites, but for some reason, I hang out with him.

Then there's Astria, a close friend to me. She really likes Zell, and she stresses that she likes him as a _friend_. Which is good, because...you'll learn later. Anyway, she's a really tough girl. She never talks about feelings much, unless she's with me, and she has the strength of an elephant...maybe stronger. She's also like Zell, and doesn't use weapons much. Her strength is in those legs, strong enough to kick a building to crumble. But only when she focuses her strength, is she a brute. Maybe that's why they're so buddy-buddy...But, moving on, she has long, jet black hair that she usually wears in a long, high ponytail. She has hazel eyes, which carry a lot of expression. That's why it's so hard for her to hide feelings, her eyes just say it all. She says I'm the same, but eh, I'll never know. We've been friends wince we were kids, so she's probably right.

Who could forget Seifer? He was honestly the biggest jerk I've ever met, but I felt like there was some kind of...twisted friendship between us. I don't know if that was me being an idiot, or if something was there...I don't know. Astria seems to hate him, even though I think she might have the smallest space in her heart for him...But he calls Zell _Chicken-Wuss_, which I find to be quite juvenile...I mean...Chicken-Wuss? What are you, five? It was excused at the orphanage, but he's too old. He's actually 18. He's blonde haired and tall, the tallest of us all. His eyes are blue, or _cyan_, as he always corrects. He's a killer gunblader, like me, and he isn't afraid to show you, let's make that clear. He was arrogant, but he had a reason to be, and that's why I hated him so much. He had a reason to be...

I had others;Laguna, Irvine, and Selphie, but those three were the closest to me.

We were all fine together...and then...I don't even know what happened.

I remember this flash of light and me screaming for Astria...and then...blackout. I woke up on the street in Traverse Town, and everything escalated from then. But I never stopped wondering where they, especially those three, were. I also got older...I was seventeen in Balamb Garden, and suddenly I'm twenty-five?

I met Yuffie, someone who lived in Radiant Garden, and she introduced me to her friends. I bonded with them, and when Radiant Garden became Hollow Bastion, I vowed that I'd fix it. They helped. We became the Restoration Committee, and we loved it. Though...I never forgot them. My original friends...I never found them, but I told myself I'd never give it up.

Well, here I am on this cold night, and I still haven't found them.

I walked along, kicking pebbles and thinking quietly. Everyone always said I think too much, but if anyone thinks too much, it's Cloud. Probably thinking about Aerith...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound a heartless roaring. I ran to the top of a building, silent and solemn. My thoughts raced as my eyes scanned for the bastard, and eventually, I saw him. He was roaming around like he owned the place, but he wouldn't be for long.

I drew my gunblade, shooting at it accurately.

I hit it in the back, and I decided if I wanted a clearer shot, I'd have to get closer.

(Roxas POV)

I lied on one couch in the Grey Area and yawned.

Demyx approached me, "Roxas! Mission time!"

"Ugh...I'm sluggish..." I groaned in complaint.

"Then I think you know what it's time for." He grinned.

I yawned. "The Wake Up Song?"

"Yep." Demyx plopped down next to me and began to strum his sitar.

I groaned.

He sang, "Oh, I'm tired and I'm sleepy, and it's super-duper creepy, 'cuz I really should be awake."

I rolled my eyes and sang, "My eyes are shutting and I'm sluggish, and boy, you bet that I wish there was a remedy to keep my up..."

We sang together. "But there is!

"Oh it's the wake up song, yeah the wake up song, sing it all day long until you function! Oh it's the wake up song, yeah the wake up song, sing it and you'll feel no compunction!"

Demyx freestyled on his sitar a bit and yelled, "Ole!"

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. I laughed. "I don't remember that part."

"Recent change." Demyx grinned, asking me as I sat up, "Better?"

"Actually...yes..." I laughed, "I'll never get why or how that actually works!"

Demyx laughed in sync with me. "The power of music. Come on, we've to meet Tox and Xen in Radiant Garden."

I nodded and opened a portal with a flick of my wrist.

"Well it's about time!" Toxen laughed as we were arriving.

Xendak just rolled his eyes. "Where have you been?"

"He's with Demyx!" Toxen reminded, "Did you expect them to be on-time?"

"We had to sing the Wake Up Song," Demyx informed as he kissed Toxen;s forehead.

"You and that song..." Toxen giggled.

"Well," I began, "I'm awake now, and there's a heartless that needs killing. Who's up?"

"Let's do it, shortness." Toxen giggled again, slapping the side of my head playfully, though it did really hurt.

We hunted for the heartless until we found it in the middle of town.

"Alright!" Demyx said, "You ready, guys and gal?"

We all nodded and jumped into action.

I called forth my keyblade and readied myself to find its weakspot. That's my normal strategy, and it usually works quite well. I started with the parts nearest to me, the legs. I slashed at them with repetition, and though the heartless seemed to be hurt, that wasn't really it's weakspot. So I decided to move upward. I jumped up and slashed at its stomach a few good times. Still nothing critical...I moved upward again, with the chest. Nope. Then I noticed that when Demyx's water clone hit it's neck; it shrieked. That was it! The neck!

"Hey, Xendak!" I yelled to him, "Baseball!"

He nodded. "Batter up!" He chucked a block of metal at me, and I smacked it firmly with my keyblade.

It went right into the Heartless's neck, and then with a snap of my fingers, the metal exploded into a blinding flash and airborne metal chunks. Then with a roaring cry, it died.

"Home run, kid!" Demyx high-fived me.

Toxen laughed and nodded. "Great teamwork, you two."

"Hey!" I yelled, "Call me crazy...but...there's a guy up there! And he saw everything!"

Demyx yelled. "Retreat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Be More than My Friend

Chapter II

_(Roxas POV)_

We ran as fast as our legs would allow, Demyx pulling Toxen close to him protectively as he ran ahead of us. He always ran like the fucking wind when he's afraid or nervous, so what else should I expect?

I was a close third to the two, occasionally looking behind me to see Xendak running at his fastest speed. I had really looked back to see if that dude from earlier was still there. He seemed so familiar...like I'd honestly seen him somewhere before...Who was he?

I felt a strong, firm hand wrap around my forearm, and looked over to see it was Xendak. The man, about four times my size, pushed me against the wall next to him with ease the other two there as well, and we took a breather.

"I think...we lost him." Demyx claimed, between sharp, rugged pants.

"Was he even chasing us?" I asked, looking over my shoulder, as if he'd be there.

"We can't afford to find out." Xendak answered.

"Yeah," Toxen nodded, "All that matters is that he knows nothing."

"I think..." I spoke up, "I might know that guy...from some point in my life."

"You could've, but there's no time to find out." Toxen said, "The best part is that it's over, yeah?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "It's over." I was glad it was over. Had we stayed a second longer, he might've recognized our Organization...or somethin. And then everyone would know and be catious, making our job harder. That's a bad thing.

"What are you four doing, snoopin' around here like Adam and Eve?"

We turned.

Toxen's face lit up. "Xigbar!"

Xigbar opened his arms to hug his favorite protege.

Ryxtha, Xig's girlfriend and partner of this mission, showed up closely behind him. "I presume you four were assigned a mission here as well?"

We all performed some spin-off the word yes.

"I saw you there," Xigbar pointed back behind him, "But before I could say hey, you took off. What was the rush?"

"Some guy saw us and we had to rush off." Toxen explained.

"Oh." Ryxtha nodded, understanding.

"What did he look like?" Xig asked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't see him...but Roxas did." Toxen turned to me.

"I didn't see _much_, he was at a distance." I explained, "but from what I did see, he was tall, brunette, and he carried a gunblade, like Ryxtha."

Ryxtha's eyebrows went up with interest. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He-"

I was cut off by Xigbar shoving me against the wall, everyone else following the motion.

I looked up at him, a little shocked, and he pointed slightly.

"Like that guy?"

I nodded. "Yeah...that's him alright."

(Xelon POV)

I kicked the pavement lightly, a few pebbles scattering at the vibration. I was really troubled by the confusing events that had earlier taken place. Who the hell were they? And were they up evil? Should I be worried? They must have been! They rushed off so quickly when they saw me...that gave me every reason to assume they were up to no good!

Yet they beat the heartless. Heartlesses are **BAD** news...so if they were **BAD**, why would they get rid of more **BAD**? _GOOD_ cancels out **BAD**, right? So are they _GOOD_?

Well, that doesn't have to be necessarily so. Sometimes, when one **BAD** is stronger than the other **BAD**, the two **BAD**s face off, right? Then the one who is truly **BAD** prevails, right? Well...could the outcome of a fight between two **BAD**s end up..._GOOD_?

No...now you're just confusing yourself, Squall.

"Leon!"

I turned, a little narked that my thoughts were interrupted. Yuffie.

"What?" I yelled back to her. She was down the road, behind me.

"Silly, what are you doing?"

"Nothing...just thinking."

"You think too much..."

"So you've told me."

"Are you coming back to Merlin's?"

"Not now...I'm busy."

"You said you weren't doing-" she interrupted herself. "Nevermind. Just be back soon, yeah?"

"Whatever."

"Leon."

"Fine, yes!" I shoo'd her away.

She pouted and turned back down the road, trudging off, leaving me again to my worries.

I sat on the curb, picking up where I left off.

What guys that are _GOOD_ would wear shady black cloaks and travel with the darkness? They did their work in the darkness of the night...they must be **BAD**. But...every heart has a percentage of darkness within it...right? That makes every person _GOOD_ and **BAD**, doesn't it? So maybe they aren't so **BAD** after all...or could it be that they're **BAD**DER than everyone else? What makes them **BAD**DER than everyrone else?

Why the hell was this bothering me so much? I shouldn't let it...really. Yet I am so obsessed with finding out about these people...I feel like I have to protect Hollow Bastion just like I did Balamb Garden...maybe I should be worried...

_SCREECH!_

But I'd have to worry about it later, apparently.

I rushed to rise. _Another_ huge heartless? That's the fucking third one today! Is Hollow Bastion a sudden Heartless Magnet?

I called forth my gunblade and rushed to see the trouble.

_(Roxas POV)_

"But our mission was _one_ heartless!" I complained as Xigbar pulled me forward.

"I know. But why not knock out this other one? We're here, aren't we?"

"But Xig!" Damn, his grip was tight, "Wouldn't that be _disobeying __**direct**__ orders?_"

"I don't care! C'mon, what'll Saix do? If anything, he should thank us."

I frowned. No one else seemed to care at this point, so why the hell should I?

We drew near enough to the creature and Xig signaled for us to hide.

We did so, and he drew even nearer to the creature, so huge, it failed to even notice him.

He shot it in what would be it's kneecap, and it screeched and fell to the knee of it's other leg.

We jumped out of hiding.

I went about my normal strategy, eventually finding it;s weakness is the belly.

"Guys!" I yelled, "It's the stomach! Hit its stomach!"

Ryxtha shot at it with her gunblade, hitting it right in the stomach and splitting it open. Darkness and a blackish-purple liquid spilled out of the split stomach.

Toxen took advantage of it lowering down, close to her level. She took her double-sided blade and spun it around and around, until it was much too fast to follow with your eyes. It resembled a propeller, moving dangerously fast. She let it go and cut the Heartless's head _clean off_, more of the liquid and darkness spilling out like blood.

Toxen smirked and high-fived Ryxtha, proud of themselves for doing so awesomely-gory.

Xigbar's one good eye twitched slightly. "That was...not at all disgusting."

Tox and Ryx laughed and Toxen came to an abrupt stop.

We all noticed.

"What's wrong, Tox?" Demyx asked.

Out of nowhere, she dashed forward, arms open, about to catch something.

"Toxen?" I screamed, "What are you _doing_? Hello?"

She caught some_one_ who'd been falling, right out of the sky. Okay, maybe from one of the buildings. He was unconscious when she dropped him on the ground in front of us.

"Who is this?" Xigbar asked, raising a brow.

"I don't know...I noticed him falling and thought he didn't want to die tonight." She shifted, putting her weight on the opposing leg.

"We don't know this dude!" Xigbar yelled, "Why would you do that?"

"I felt like it!" She hissed back, not appreciating being yelled at.

I looked down at the man. He was barely breathing, but the slow rise and fall of his powerful chest kept death in check. He was tall and well-taken-care-of. His hair indeed was brown and he had a scar on the upper bridge of his nose. His hair was sort-of spikey but tame, and he had tannish skin. It might not be the right time to think it, but he was beautiful. Wait...what the fuck am I saying?!

Ryxtha smiled and pointed to his weapon. "Definite gunblader."

"At the risk of being discovered yet AGAIN," Demyx proposed, "Don't you think we should scoot?"

"Good point..." I said, "If Saix finds out Tox saved someone _AND_ we got discovered, we're minced meat."

With that, we started heading off.

The portal opened and I turned around to see if the guy was still there, to get one last look at him...

...and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Be More than My Friend

(Roxas POV)

I immediately began freaking out.

Demyx turned to me. "What's the matter, Roxie?"

"First off," I began explaining, "Don't call me _Roxie_ it's ROXAS! Secondly," I looked back again, to insure that I wasn't insane, "that dude is GONE."

Ryxtha turned back to see for herself, and she frowned at discovering I was right. "Was he faking us?"

"Dammit, Toxen!" Xigbar shook his head, "You just HAD to go save him, didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Would you two knock it off?" Xendak yelled.

"Yeah Xigbar," Ryxtha began, "Would you quit it with the yelling? Toxen did nothing wrong!"

"Will you guys worry about what's ACTUALLY IMPORTANT?!" I screamed, clapping loudly to catch their attention.

They all stared at me, shocked.

"Since we don't have any time to go on a wild-fucking-goose-chase for him, let's just go back and ask Saix for help!" Demyx agreed with me, jerking his thumb in the direction of leaving.

I opened a portal to follow him up on that.

"Right, let's just-" Toxen was cut off by something.

We turned to see if she was alright when Demyx screeched like some kind of hawk.

What we saw completely excused that, though.

(Leon POV)

I held on tightly, firmly to the arm of the girl who saved me.

She struggled to be freed from my grasp, and she could all she wanted, but I wasn't planning on letting go.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, pulling fiercely.

I only let my grip tighten. I'm _this close_ to having my answer! Like hell I'd let go!

Her comrades had been nearing a dark void, claiming to 'go back'...so they travel and live within the darkness! They must be evil!

One of her comrades, a tall one with graying-black hair an eye-patch, had rage burning in his one good eye. "Let her go." He ordered calmly but sternly.

"Seriously! Let her go!" A really huge one, probably about twice my size, said.

"You're hurting her!" Another one screamed, he was a young-ish looking one with a mullet...mohawk...hairstyle. "Let go!"

I realized what I was doing and let go of her arm. "I hadn't meant to hurt you..." I shook the softness out of my voice, "But I need to know who you are."

She snatched her arm back and rubbed the sore, probably bruised spot where I'd held her. "I'll never tell you _anything_."

"Can I at least thank you for saving my life?" I asked as darkness started to form at her feet.

"_No._" A portal started to form around her.

"But who are you? What are you here for? Tell me!" I ordered, anger shrouding my voice.

"None of _your_ business!" She screamed and they were gone.

"But it IS my business! This is my world to protect! You're endangering it!" I screamed back, even though I doubted they could hear me. I kneeled on the ground and pounded my fist on it repeatedly, blood spurting from the side of my gloved fist and knuckles. I screamed and pounded harder and harder, my fist numb and my vocal chords nearly blowing out from the screaming. I felt something splat on my hand and looked down to see it was...a tear. I was crying, so frustrated and angry. I pounded the ground again. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

(Roxas POV)

We literally stumbled over each other getting into the Grey Area through the portal. We made a nobody-pile, right in the center of the room, everyone staring at us.

Saix scowled at the sight. "Would you please _never do that again?_" He asked calmly, but raising his voice a bit.

"No problem." Demyx said, pain in his cracked voice. We _had_ all fallen on top of him, even _Xendak_.

We slowly worked on getting up, 'Ow' and 'damn' coming off of our tongues as Saix approached us.

"Why were you in such a rush?" He asked suspiciously.

"We almost got-" Xigbar's hand flew over my mouth.

"There was this second heartless that approached us, and after fighting it, we didn't want to run the risk of seeing more."

Saix's yellow eyes narrowed in further suspicion as he looked to me, "Is that really what happened, Number XIII?" he asked, knowing I suck at lying.

I nodded.

"I want to hear you _say_ it."

"Th-That's what happened...Saix..."

Xigbar slapped his forehead in defeat.

"You're lying." Saix confirmed. His eyes narrowed to even deadlier daggers. "You are to tell me what really happened _right now_. What. Really. Happened?"

I looked behind me, to the five of them.

Everyone was nodding, except Xigbar, who was mouthing 'don't tell him you little shit!'.

I sighed and looked back into Saix's scary eyes. "The...part about the heartless _did_ happen, but _we_ went to _it_. We beat it and all...but the reason we were running was because...we were spotted."

Saix continued to brass his eyes into me, "How could you let that happen?"

"It's not his fault!" Toxen confirmed, "It's mine."

Saix stood at his full height. "Explain. Now."

"He had been fighting the heartless, too...but he fell off of a building...and I saved his life." Toxen explained.

"But, we presumed he was unconscious, Saix," Ryxtha took over, "So, really there was no way he could have seen us. We later found that he was faking it at some period of the 'unconsciousness', and he questioned Toxen...but she most certainly did not answer him."

"I see." Saix really thought on how to deal with this.

"So, in a way, it's _your_ fault, Saix." Xigbar mentioned, "_You_ sent us on the mission, which put us in the danger of this whole-"

Saix pierced his gloved (but still sharp) nails into Xigbar's forearm. "I don't write the missions, I just deal them, _fool_." he pulled his nails from the pierced, bleeding flesh and and material of coat.

Ryxtha grimaced at the sight of blood trailing down the side of Xig's coat.

Toxen did the same, and frowning, yelled, "Saix! Why did you do that?"

"Frustration and anger tempt us to do things we shall later regret," Saix, for some reason, looked to me, "Though I have yet to regret it."

"You will..." Xigbar muttered.

"What was that, Number II?" Saix looked to Xigbar, raising his hand, fingers formed as if they were ready to gauge something...maybe an _eye_.

Xigbar rolled his eye. "Nothing, _Pup_."

Saix frowned and turned on his heel, his long hair smacking Xigbar in the face.

Toxen giggled at Xigbar's reaction.

Saix looked to me from the corner of his eye. "Don't get spotted again, or there _will_ be problems."

I nodded, a little (just a LITTLE) frightened.

"I'm going to go tend to my arm." Xigbar said, holding the torn skin.

"Got spotted, huh?"

I turned, "Oh, hey Axel. Yeah..."

"I thought so. Saix had you _pretty_ scared." He grinned.

"Shut up! He did not." I lied, trying not to let my fear show.

"Alright," Axel rolled his eyes, "Sure. I just wanted to see you before I head off for a mission."

"Mission?" I raised an eyebrow, "With who?"

"Xera." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Promise me you won't make out on the scene."

"No promises." He grinned smugly. "See you around."

"Later."

He left.

I sighed, storming off to my room, full of envy. Why do all my close friends have significant others and I don't? Am I unlovable?

(Leon POV)

I opened the door to Merlin's.

Cyd turned slightly from the computer screen. "Leon? You're back."

Yuffie raced into the room. "Leon! Thank Gaia you're okay!"

Aerith followed closely behind, but not running. "Leon. We were so worried about you."

Yuffie nodded and looked down at my hands. "Leon?! What happened to your hands?!"

"Nothing important..." I lied.

Yuffie looked at my DIY bandaging. "Leon-"

"Where's Cloud?" I asked, cutting her off for her own good.

"I told you we were worried, so Cloud went off looking for you." Aerith said.

"And Merlin?"

"Sleeping." Yuffie answered.

"I'm going out." I reached for the doorknob.

"You _just_ got here!" Yuffie reminded.

"I'm just going to go get Cloud. I'll be back."

Aerith and Yuffie exchanged sad glances.

"Alright," Yuffie reluctantly let it go.

"But _please_ be back soon." Aerith pleaded.

"I will. You don't have to worry. I'll be coming back, alright?"

She nodded and Yuffie huffed.

I opened the door and began searching for Cloud.

...

I had been looking for him for maybe an hour when he popped up, sitting on a dumpster in a dark alley. "Cloud? Some looking."

He turned. "Squall. How did you know I was looking for you?"

"Stopped at Merlin's. The girls told me."

"Oh."

I thought, "And call me Leon."

"Whatever."

"Hm..."

"Well, I deemed you unfindable, so I took a break." He thought, silent between us as he did so. Then he spoke. "Why were you gone for so long?"

"There were some shady figures stalking around here," I explained, "I tried to gather more information on them...but I couldn't get them to talk."

"That what happened to your hands?"

"Sort of..." I thought. Maybe Cloud knows something! "They were wearing black cloaks, and they traveled by the darkness."

"I saw something like that earlier." He said.

Exactly what I needed to hear.

"I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now that you mentioned it, they seem a little shady."

"Where did you see them?"

"Around here, not to long ago. There were two."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't remember."

"WHAT?"

"I told you I didn't think much of it."

"Shit..."

"What?" Cloud asked, cocking his head.

"They're evil...I'm sure."

"Well, if they're really a threat," He jumped off the dumpster, "Then I'll help you find them."

"Good. I'll go this way." I pointed left.

"Then I'll go that way." He referred to the right by cocking his head that way.

"Great." I started off. Then I thought. "...Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"No issue. I live here too, you know."

I smiled and went off to go see if they were there.

He did the same.

A bit after we'd split, I heard voices coming from around the corner. I frowned, recognizing them as voices of the people from earlier. I zeroed in on what they were saying, trying to make out the words with my ears.

"Call it what you want," The male laughed, "But I remained convinced that the kid is gay, Ryxtha."

Ryxtha laughed. "You can't know until you ask, Xigbar."

"Oh, that's great conversation." Xigbar snorted "Hey Roxas, are you homo?"

I held my breath. I really had to sneeze at this point, but I held it, hoping the feeling would go away. I continued to listen in, to see if there's be any indication on their plans.

"Well don't ask like that! Dance around it, this is delicate matter."

"Whatever."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I sneezed loudly.

Their conversation halted, a _bad_ sign.

"Ryxtha...did you just sneeze with your lips shut?"

She laughed. "Sneeze with my...no, I didn't."

"I thought so. There's only one man who can do that, and that's Xemnas." He clarified, "And you know what that means, right?"

"You might have to remind me."

"We've got a spy on our hands."


	4. Chapter 4

Be More than My Friend

(Leon POV)

My heart froze in my chest once I heard him say that. "Shit...I'm discovered..." My thoughts were racing at a mile a minute, scrambling as I heard them looking for me.

"Where are you...?" Ryxtha asked, as if I were some lost child.

They were drawing nearer to my position.

There was no point in running, they'd chase me. The best bet was to pray that they wouldn't find me if I just sat still without a word. Why did I have to sneeze? I will forever curse my sinuses...

Xigbar was apparently the guy with the eye-patch from earlier, I knew as he peeked his head around the corner, eye scanning for his culprit. He smiled a cunning, huge grin upon seeing me. "Well? Look who it is."

I, on instinct, drew my gunblade and pointed it at his head, fingers so close to pulling the trigger that one jerk and he'd be history.

I felt cold metal on the side of my head. I looked in the corner of my eye, and I saw Ryxtha, another person from earlier, and I sighed once I'd realized she was pointing one of her gunblades at my head. She had two...and the question of where she got them went spiraling through my mind. There wasn't much time to find an answer, because she coldly claimed, "You pull _that_ trigger, I'm pulling mine."

I was going to shoot anyway, but I found muself lowering my gunblade. I stood at my full height, proving to be taller than the both of them (not really much by Xigbar, but a _longshot_ by Ryxtha).

"Who are you?" Xigbar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are _you_?" I asked back, frowning and rolling my eyes.

"Don't answer a question with a question, kid. Why were you spying, hm?" He said.

I pursed my lips shut, I don't have to tell them anything. Why should I? They told me nothing.

"Can't speak?" He asked, leaning closer to me, too close. Our noses were almost touching, and it was weird.

Before I could blink a second time, I felt my wrists being bound behind me. I noticed that he'd moved behind me, but how? He was _just_ right in front of me...

"We'll just see if you'll talk to the _Superior_." He said, smiling cunningly.

A dark portal opened, affronting me.

(Roxas POV)

I sat in my room, strumming a few notes on my secret guitar that no one knew about. I didn't want anyone to know I was a musician, _especially_ not Demyx or Axel...or Toxen...so I kept this under wraps. I wrote music to just get out my feelings, so I could have a productive way to say what I need to.

Then...that guy from earlier touched my mind for the umpteenth time today. What is it about him? Why am he so involved in my thoughts. It's been 4 hours and 34 minutes since I'd seen him, and I can't forget him.

My thoughts stopped abruptly when a gentle knock occurred on my door.

I threw my guitar in its case and shoved it under the bed, covering it with the yellowish-orange sheets that hung down from the side of my bed. I jumped on my bed and casually sat. I answered, "It's open."

Xera, petite, pink haired Xera, opened my door. She smiled gently. "Superior called a meeting in the Round Room, Chéri. I thought I'd come get you."

"Yeah, thanks." I jumped off the bed, smoothing out my jacket and I followed her to the Round Room.

The Round Room was full of the members, chatting amongst those close to them in their seats and waiting for the meeting to start.

"Do you know what this meeting was called for?" I asked my seat-neighbor, Toxen, as she shrugged.

"No." She answered, "But Xigbar and Xemnas aren't in their chairs...so, something must be going on between them."

"Maybe Xigbar got in trouble again..." I muttered as I saw Xemnas walk out, to the center of the room. He rarely stood on the ground level, so this must be important.

"My Dearest Organization," Xemnas addressed us, vociferating with great volume as he spoke, "It has come to my attention that while Number II and XIV were out and about in Hollow Bastion, they were being followed by a spy." He turned back and yelled, "Bring forth the spy!"

Xigbar walked forth, dragging a long, black chain behind him. He stopped and yanked the chain, and out came a fighting, fiery...

Leon.

I don't know how I knew his name...but I felt like...like I knew him. Leon. Leon. Leon...who are you? And why am I so attached to you?

Leon struggled and fought for freedom, but the chains were made of darkness, meaning they were eternal and wouldn't cease unless commanded by a user of darkness. He was gagged and his hands were bound, the cuff of the chain enclosed around his neck like a dog leash. He was bloody and battered, bruised and he was screaming under that gag, screaming with anger and rage...but not terror. Not fear.

I sat back and chewed on my lip, trying to constrict what I wanted to say so hard that I bit the flesh and blood poured down my face. I wiped it with my sleeve, sealing my lips shut. I wanted to rise and scream for Xemnas not to hurt him...to let him go.

Xemnas walked right up to him. "Kneel." He commanded.

Leon stood his ground, literally, standing tall and unafraid.

Xemnas materialized an Ethereal Blade, just one, and stabbed Leon's knee.

I gasped, covering my mouth and constricting my tears.

Leon screeched and fell on his good knee. He held his head down until Xemnas tilted it up.

"Leon..." He stared into the man's raging blue eyes, "You stand before me in anger and rage, fire, indeed...but not fear. Why? Why are you unafraid?" He ripped off the gag so Leon could reply.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I will _never_ be afraid of you." His voice was fierce and calm, until he yelled, "NEVER!", everyone in the room except for Xemnas screaming or jumping. Leon struggled to be released from the chains, his wrists were bleeding, he'd tried so hard.

But Xemnas smiled calmly. "You are indeed useful."

Leon grew so angry that if he could, he would have probably hit Xemnas. His eyes burned with bushels of rage, so much that they could probably actually burn something. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"I'm giving you a choice, Leon." Xemnas explained. "Look down at your knee."

He did so. He was practically _floating_ in a pool of his own blood. "So?"

"So, you will die here today. You have two options, and I do not pose this to everyone, so choose wisely. The first one is that you'll live as a dusk, and I'll take your heartless for my own good. You will work under one of the Nobodies you see before you. The second option is that you'll work loosely under me for my Organization, killing all the heartless you desire and collecting the hearts. And, you'll get your life back, because the promise to you is the same promise to everyone, we get our hearts back. You have two options, all because of your powerful, raging heart. So, once again, choose wisely."

He knelt before Xemnas, the pool of blood increasing in size. Xemnas was right. He was running out of time...he's basically _draining_.

"Fine!" He eventually spat, "I'll work under you." He was angry that he was so limited, but it was obvious which option was better.

"I thought you might've chosen that one." Xemnas said, raising an Ethereal Blade and slashing so quickly, no one even knew what happened until Leon fell forward, bleeding out. He had just died, and we were sure of it when his heart left his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Be More than My Friend

_(Roxas POV)_

I started quickly down the hall, mortified by what I had just witnessed. I just wanted to go to bed. No...then I'd have nightmares.

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel came up behind me, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I lied, "What would make you think otherwise?" I slowed so catching up wasn't such a chore for him.

"You...the way you reacted in there...it seemed like you were...I'unno, like you knew the guy."

"I might've, I don't know if I knew him or not." I clarified, "My memories belong to someone _else_, remember?"

"Roxas..." He put his hand on my shoulder and stood in front of me, his emerald eyes worried and serious, "Dude...why are you so upset over this?"

"Because I didn't need to see that!" I pushed his hand away and ran down the hall to my room. I slammed the door, shutting it tightly, and slammed onto my bed. Anger was boiling in me, but it was mixed with a cool sadness, keeping it at a moderate level. I started to cry...for Leon.

I didn't mean to yell at Axel...I'm just so confused and it came out as anger.

There was a gentle knock on my door.

"I'd rather be alone." I informed them.

"That's a lie." Xera said back, from behind the door.

I sighed, frowned, and sat up all at the same time. "Door's open."

She entered and closed it gently but tightly behind her. "What was that episode out there about, Love?" Her soft, British-accented voice soothed me a little, enough for me to muster a calm reply.

"I...I dunno..." She sat down next to me, rubbing over my shoulder blades, right where my stress-knots come in, as I continued to speak, "I...I felt bad for Leon..."

"As did I, Roxas," She informed gently. That's the best word to describe Xera, _gentle_. She continued, "It seems like you two have a strong connection, Love. I'm thinking that your somebody and Leon were close–you wouldn't have reacted like that if you weren't."

I nodded, mulling over her words and realizing her point. "Well...maybe."

"It's only that..." She paused, thinking for a moment. "I think it was more than just a...friendship connection..."

I blushed. Is that where my thoughts from earlier came from? About him bing so beautiful when he was _passed out_? I shook my head fiercely. "No...No! I am NOT gay!"

"But is Sora?"

"Yeah...but for Riku!"

"And...his relationship with Leon?"

"I...I can't remember...I only know he loves Riku from a couple dreams I'd had." I shook my head, "But _I_ don't love Riku! I never even _met_ the guy!"

"Yes, but I have," Xera told me, raising a finger at remembering.

I raised an eyebrow. "You have? When?"

"In the Realm of Darkness. Xemnas had posed a few questions for me to ask Riku...it was a mission, simply to collect some data. But I found so much more than what Xemnas had wanted."

"What does this have to do with me and Riku?"

"The point is; Riku and Leon are a lot alike. At least, that what I think. Xemnas, Vexen, Zexion, and even Axel think the same. I'd talked to them about it before coming here."

"I...I don't get it."

"Do you want to know what else I think?"

"Maybe..."

"I think that Sora had a crush on Leon, not only because he's...attractive, but because he has a powerful will and heart, a calm attitude that gets feisty in a snap and a smooth, soothing vibe...just like Riku. I think Sora's heart was always with Riku, but he made a space for Leon there, too. But, the thing is, as Nobodies we are based off of what are Somebodies were like. But, some traits can come out the opposite, and what I think happened to you when you were created, was that your 'heart' came out a little opposite. You love Leon more than you'd love Riku, for the sake of diversity. Your mindset came out to be that _Leon_ captured you, and you would maybe feel the way about him Sora does about Riku, and the way about Riku Sora does about Leon!"

I stared at her, eyes wide and I blinked. "Damn..."

She giggled.

"But...but I'm NOT gay!"

"We're _Nobodies_. We're a tweaked continuation of what our Somebodies were. If Sora was, chances are..." She trailed off.

"I'm NOT!" My face was red.

She giggled, standing. "Well, I'll leave you to think about what I've said. Je vous verrai plus tard!"

"What?"

"I'll be seeing you later."

"Oh...okay."

She saluted and portaled away.

I am NOT gay.

I lied down, to think, but found myself to soon drift off to sleep.

Leon.

_(? POV)_

Besides the many lights that illuminate the city, it's very dark. I have no clue at all where the hell I am or what the hell this place is, but I don't mind it. It's kind of pretty, and there's plenty of heartless to kill with my gunblade. That I enjoy.

But it bothers me. The last thing I remember is Xemnas...he was raising some kind of light-up blade to me and then I blacked out.

I'm just aimlessly strolling, I don't know this city-like place and I don't know where I'm going.

I noticed this wispy, warped sound from behind me, and I turned to see what it was, gunblade at the ready, if the need to use it came. It was a dark portal, and a black figure emerged. It was a silhouette, until he got closer and I could see him clearly.

"Xemnas...?" I asked, squinting to see better.

"You shall call me Lord Superior, now." Xemnas said, smiling gently.

"Oh...I forgot I work for you...and I'm..." I looked at my hands, "A Nobody."

"It's better than you'd assume. The members of the Organization are much more like a family, than those who you met in Hollow Bastion...similar to those you knew in...Balamb Gardens."

"How do you know about...?"

"I know everything about you. You are my child, now."

"Superior...where am I?"

"Where you belong. In the World that Never Was."

"The World that Never Was...? If it never was, how could it be?"

"The same way we Nobodies are to be."

I sighed.

"Now, let us name you."

The letters L-E-O-N appeared in front of me, in bright orange letters. They began to spin around me, in a neat circle, and they spun until I could no longer watch them.

Then an X formed atop the spinning occurrence, and Xemnas moved it downward, inserting it with the rest of the letters. They eventually halted, and in front of me they formed X-E-L-O-N.

"Xelon," He addressed, "Follow me home."

(Xelon POV)

I followed him to the dark city.

"There is our home," He pointed upward.

There was this HUGE, dark castle, intimidatingly nebulous.

I recognized it from yesterday, when Xigbar and Ryxtha brought me yesterday. I shivered underneath my clothes, the air was very chilly.

Xemnas led me inside, and I don't know why he didn't just do that portal thing because that was a very long walk. Not that I have a problem with physical hardship, I grew up with it.

We walked until he stopped. We were standing on a platform, so high that the bottom was fogged and invisible. The height was elevated enough that you'd surely die, mid-fall.

Xemnas turned to me. "I want you to use the darkness. Portal me to Where Nothing Gathers; the room you were executed in yesterday."

"I...don't know how."

"Let the darkness fill you. Picture in you mind the place you want to go, and let the darkness do the rest."

I sighed. I didn't know what the outcome would be like, but I'd give it a try. I held out my hand and pictured the room with all those chairs. Before a knew it, _voosh_, thw portal was there.

I had just successfully used the darkness.

"Good." Xemnas grinned as he put his arm around me. "Come, Number XVIII. Your initiation ceremony is about to commence."


	6. Chapter 6

Be More than My Friend

(Xelon POV)

Xemnas looked back at me, a frown on his face. "Why are you sad?"

I sighed. "I'm...I'm not the same. I can just feel it...something's off."

"Yes, you are." Xemnas informed, "Maybe your hair is a different color, but you're the same person."

"But...something's not right."

"In a sense," Xemnas admitted, "You're younger. Do you remember the day you left Balamb Gardens? How old were you?"

"Seventeen." I answered.

"And you were how old when you arrived in Hollow Bastion?"

"...Twenty-five..."

"When you became a Nobody, you're body remembered what you looked like when you lived in Balamb Gardens...and of course there were a few changes, like there are with every Nobody...but that's fascinating. I'd never seen that before..."

I sighed. "So...what now?"

"Number VII!"

A blue haired man portaled to the room, "Superior?"

"Inform everyone there is a meeting this instant."

"Yes sir." He portaled away.

I looked to Xemnas.

"Your initiation." He explained.

I nodded.

He extended his arms, and the floor quaked beneath us. I was a little confused at what was happening, until I saw, from the darkness, a HUGE chair form right next to another one, all the chairs moving to form a bigger, neater and even circle.

_(Roxas POV)_  
I made my way down to the Round Room, after Saix had _oh so kindly_ delivered the message that there was a meeting. Bust right into my room and yank the covers off of my bed, that's polite. I saw Axel, Toxen, and Xigbar, and joined their conversation...whatever they were talking about.

"And _that_ is why I NEVER talk to Marluxia." Toxen explained.

"What?" I asked, walking behind Toxen.

"Nothing. You just had to be there." Axel said as we started walking.

"So, what are you thinking, hmm?" Toxen asked me.

"Not much..." I admitted. I shrugged. I was completely lying, my mind was racing at the thought of Leon being in the Organization with me-oh-I mean us.

"He never thinks much," Axel said, laughing, "Never ever."

"Not true!" I defended, "There's just not much _to_ think! I don't even know anything about this new member." More lies. I'm really terrible at lying, so I don't know why they don't smell somthing up.

"None of us do," Xigbar chuckled, "But that's the fun of it. You get to think what you want until you meet them."

I shrugged. He had a point. "I dunno. I myself am still new, so...I mean...I just hadn't been thinking about it all that much."

Xigbar nodded. "I forgot you were a kid for once."

Axel laughed again. "I always do. He just doesn't act like a kid much. Enjoy your youth, boy!"

I rolled my eyes at Toxen's laughing, "Hysterical."

"Whoopdie-doo." I said sarcastically, "I'm a young, naive child."

"That's the spirit, Rox." Toxen giggled.

We got to the Round Room and split our separate ways, to our seats.

I looked for the new chair in the room. After some much-needed counting (don't jugde!) I found the 18th chair and smiled. _"Leon..._"

My thoughts then drifted to a less dreamy subject. _"If this room expands any more, Superior'll have to remodel the whole castle."_ I chuckled.

Xemnas signaled for everyone to be quiet, and the room fell silent. He began his speech. "Good Tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade...has been chosen to wear the coat."

The hooded male stepped to the center of the room, where all the members stared at him.

Xemnas continued, "Number XVIII. Xelon."

He pulled down his hood and we all examined him thoroughly.

I was definately NOT undressing him with my eyes.

He looked up at us, and then his eyes locked with mine...almost passionately.

_(Xelon POV)_

Either I'm crazy, or that kid looks just like Sora. The resemblance was basically uncanny, like they could be twins. Then again, these are Nobodies...could he be...?

I shook the thoughts out of my head as everyone rose, me coming to the comclusion we were going somewhere.

Xemnas proved me right when he came up behing me, putting his hand on my back and guiding me into a large portal, one that everyone was going into.

We were led to this room, with a high, elevated platform above us. It had a gray floor and dark, blueish walls.

"Welcome to the Hall of Empty Melodies," Xemnas said to me, his arm still around me. "Here, you will show me your battle skill. Pick any member you see before you to challenge."

They were all lined in straight rows on either side of me. I eyed them carefully until, picking them apart until my eyes rested on a girl. She was the girl from earlier, whose arm I nearly cut off the blood flow from.

She refused to meet my stare, and that's when I knew I had my choice.

"Her." I selected, pointing to the purple-haired girl.

She sighed, almost angrily, but that's what I wanted.

"Very well." Xemnas turned, "Number XV, step forth at once."

She stepped out of line and walked forward, facing me and staring into my eyes fiercely, fire burning off of her emerald colored orbs. Her lips were pursed in a fine line.

"Are you going to be rude and not say your name, Number XV?"

She looked to Xemnas, like a complaining child would to their mother, and she sighed. "Toxen."

Xemnas nodded to her. "Now, the rules are simple. You are permitted to use any technique you know, but the first one to lose complete control over their weapon is loser." Xemnas explained. He took a few steps back, taking Toxen's former place in line. "Begin when you are ready."

Toxen extended her arms, forming her hands to look like she were holding a pole in front of her. Her hands were close together, and she slowly increased the distance between them, a purple pole forming along with this action until it was its full length. She broke it in half and they were then two swords, then she put them back together to make one, double-edged blade.

I realized her showing off as I simple summoned my gunblade in a radiant flash of light, nowhere near as fancy as she'd gotten. I hadn't used my powers much as a Nobody...I didb't even know my attribute, but I wouldn't let my naivety stop me from claiming the W.

She rushed toward me, swinging her blade massively, and she would have gotten me if I hadn't have ducked.

I'd realized she'd halted, landing with a bit of a stumble behind me. I instantly turned, knowing that she could have easily caught me at a weakspot. I swung my gunblade at her, and she blocked it with her blade...which was now two blades.

She thrust her sword at me, knicking me in the side.

I hissed a bit at the pain, but it wasn't until I freed my gunblade from her hold and swung it fiercely at her a couple times until I realized something wasn't right. It felt like my side was...bubbling...but I didn't have time to examine it now. I kept on going, though this feeling was excruciatingly weird and with every swing at her I was further tempted to look down. I decided I'd overpower her, knocking her to the ground with the handle of my gunblade (okay, maybe a bit of my strength was in there) and I used the time she was on the ground to see what she'd done.

Her blade had injected some kind of liquid into me when it hit...whatever it was, it was a blueish-purple color and it stung like hell. I hissed again when I got the bright idea to touch it.

She slammed her knee into my chest, forcing a cough out of me. I was so distracted with the liquid, that I almost forgot I was in a fight.

I frowned and shook my head, hitting her in the head with, again, the handle of my gunblade.

She squeaked a little and held her head. Blood poured down her forehead.

I kicked her sword out of her hand, knocking her off balance and sending her weapon sliding against the floor.

"That is the end..." Xemnas said, "Xelon is winner."

She huffed, still holding her head in pain. She got to her knees eventually, trying to stand all the way up.

I offered her a hand, and she stared at it and then me, confusion in her eyes.

"I'm sure you just weren't your best," I smiled a little, "God knows _I_ wasn't."

She stared at me a liitle longer, before letting herself smile and take my hand. "You got lucky. I'm really an archer, so if I'd have gotten a long way from you-"

"It'd be a bullet-arrow war." I finished, laughing a little.

"Y'know Xelon," she smiled, "You're not bad at all."

I smiled meaningfully.

"Oh...and sorry I poisoned you..."

I looked at my wounded side. "It's fine. I've endured worse...I think..."

"I'm sure you have," she laughed, "I didn't use anything serious on you."

I leaned closer to her. "Is your tongue...blue?"

"Yeah..."

"I think that's amazing." I laughed as she did.

Then her friends began approaching.

_(Roxas POV)_

I approached Toxen and Xelon with Xera and Axel. I wanted to see if Toxen was alright after that harsh smack in the head she took, but I didn't know if talking to Xelon was the wisest thing to do. I was practically saring at him the whole battle, his chocolatey hair, with those caramel streaks...his toned muscles and the way the moved...I mentally slapped myself. _No, Roxas. Fuck no._

Axel introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Number VIII, Axel. Got it memorized?"

Xelon shrugged. "Guess so." He smiled a little, barely noticably.

"I'm Number XVI, Xera." She bowed her head and courtesied.

He bowed back to her. Then he looked to me. "And you?"

"I'm...Number XIII...R-Roxas..."

"Ah, so _you_ were the one the Organization was initially supposed to end on, no?" He chuckled lightly and it chilled me. He has a VERY nice voice...

Axel nodded. "Guess Xemnas couldn't stop!" He laughed and initiated everyone else's laughter.

"Well, it's good to meet all of you, and it's very kind of you to welcome me like this." He smiled a little bigger, but only a little.

"Oh, it's nothing," Toxen said, "You seem to be quite popluar around here _already_." She pointed out that Larxene was staring at him, waving, and a lot of ither members seemed to be attracted to him (no, not in _that_ way!).

Xelon cocked his head to a side. "Hm. Wonder why."

"Maybe because the way you got here was _so_ badass." Axel laughed, "Who'd have been expecting that instead of just killing you like any other spy, Xemnas accepted you into his Organization?"

"Seems like you showed him, did you not?" Xera laughed a tiny bit.

"TOXEN!" we heard Demyx scream as he ran up and hugged her tightly, "Are you alright, babe?"

"I'm fine, Demyx." She giggled, "You worrywart. I'm okay. Really."

He slowly let her go. "Okay...I just wanted to be sure you were alright." He looked to Xelon, "Some fight you put on there. I'm Demyx, Number IX." He offered a hand.

Xelon gladly shook it, a little shocked that he was okay with the way he just manhandled what seemed to be his girlfriend. "Nice to meet you, Demyx."

Demyx nodded likewise and thought. "Well, I'm nearly positive you don't want to be cooped up in here all day, so let's go!"

I quickly interjected, "Go _where_?"

"Somewhere!" Demyx answered.

"Wish I could stick," Toxen said, "But I've got training with the Xigman."

Demyx pecked her lips. "Well, see you then, Love of my Life."

"I'll be counting the seconds." She smiles. She dueced us and walked over toward Xigbar.

"Well, we can still go." Demyx grinned. He grabbed Xelon's hand and put it on top of mine.

My face went a dusty pink. I whispered to Demyx. "What are you _doing_?"

"I got Xera to tell me _everything_!" Demyx grinned cheekily, "I support you all the way, man!"

I sighed. I wanted so desperately to tell him I'm not gay, but this must've already been really awkward for Xelon, because I was leaning in front of him and holding his hand.

He looked down at me, confusion in his eyes.

I smiled at him, and he almost looked shocked.

Yet he smiled back, and it was beautiful. The corners of his mouth curved perfectly, and he showed only the first row of his big pearly, white teeth.

Time flew by when Axel said, "Are you two...okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Xelon answered, "We're fine. Roxas gave me a beautiful smile, so I smiled back."

Demyx grinned. "Yep." He led the way out of the Round Room.

"So, Xelon," Axel began, "Why don't you tell us a little about your element. I didn't see you use it much against Tox."

"I'm...not sure what my element is, really..."

"Well, we can help you find out." Xera said, "Here." Everyone stopped walking, "I want you to do this with me." She walked overvand stood in front of him. "Hold out your hand."

He did so, looking a little confused.

"Now, I want you to focus your kinetic energy, feel it coursing through you and bring it to your hand."

I looked at him, and I could tell by his face he was concentrating. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and then...


	7. Chapter 7

Be More than My Friend

(Xelon POV)

A HUGE fire lit in my hand. It was bright and radiant. I was a little shocked, it was so menacing-looking, like it could burn down an entire world, but it was so beautiful.

Axel basically cheered upon seeing the fire I'd created. "You're a pyro!" He exclaimed happily.

"More than just _that_..." Xera said, "He's also got light..."

"You have two?" Demyx asked, "That's so unfair!"

"No, you pea-brain," Axel corrected, "Think about it, what has fire _and_ light?"

"...You in the hallway?"

"The sun, Demyx." Roxas answered, rolling his eyes, "His element is the sun."

"That means you're the opposite of Saix, he's the moon." Demyx informed.

"Saix?" I asked, "Who is that?"

"He's the blue-haired one who's basically Xemnas' puppy." Axel told.

"Oh...I saw him. He has a scar that looks like an X?"

"Yes, that's Saix." Xera nodded.

"Jeez..." I muttered.

"What?" Roxas asked, his hand tightened around mine, almost as if he were worried.

"I...feel like I should know everyone."

"You just got here." Xera comforted, "You most certainly _do not_ have to know everyone yet."

"I know...I know...but it just sucks to not know..."

"Well...maybe we could get you to meet some people."

I shook my head. "You don't have to-"

"Nonsense!" Axel put his hand on my shoulder, "We want to!"

I smiled and followed them, Roxas' hand in mine still, as we once again started down the hall.

A pink-haired...man...walked down the hall, and Axel stopped him, "Hey, Marluxia!"

This man, apparently named Marluxia, sighed in what seemed to be irritation and kept walking.

"Hey, Marly! Please! Stop! Xelon wants to meet you!" Demyx yelled.

Marluxia froze and turned swiftly on his heel. "Fine. But I will walk away when I please."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to be so...mean?"

"Yes." He answered shortly. "Hurry, my patience is falling."

"Can't you just tell him something about yourself?" Demyx asked.

"I'm Marluxia. I don't like any of you." He looked to me, "You have a chance, but you most certainly will not entertain my 'friendship' associating with _these_ creatins." He turned, a handful of rose petals emerging from his soft pink (as a color) hair. He briskly walked away.

"What a jerk." Demyx said, "Just a big, arrogant, androgynous, jerk."

"I agree...he seems like he's very full-of-himself and over-confident." I frowned slightly. Kind of like Seifer...but he's NOT Seifer. Seifer was...different. My thoughts trailed along my mind as we walked.

"Don't worry about him," Axel assured me, "He's probably got his panties in a bunch."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't be suprised if you were serious."

Everyone else laughed, all except for Roxas. He looked deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about.

_(Roxas POV)_

I wonder what It'd be like to kiss Xelon. His lips look soft, plump, and they're a gentle shade of pink, like Marly's hair. Or bubble gum. What do they _taste_ like? Are they sweet, like cherries? Or are they hot and tangy? Like spice?

I wanted to know so bad for some reason...it was burning inside of me. I just wanted to kiss him so much...why was this urging me?

"Yoo-hoo! Roxas? You here?"

I looked up. Axel was waving his hand in front of my face. "Yeahm I'm here!" I swatted his hand away.

"What were you thinking about?" Demyx asked me, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Nothing." I answered abruptly, turning my head to hide the unwelcome blush that bloomed across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose.

"To be _that_ dazed? No, it had to be something." Axel said, "It HAD to."

"Hey, if he said it was nothing it's nothing." Xelon said, laughing a little, "Just quit poking at him, it's starting to annoy _me_."

"You are a saint, Xelon." I said, swooning by accident.

"Uh...thanks..." Xelon scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Axel and Demyx's eyes went wide at that, but then they had cheeky, devilish grins. They looked at each other, eyes squinted in deviousness.

"Uh, yeah. You know...boy, did you hear that yawn? I'm beat!" I lied, awkwardky laughing.

Demyx nodded. "Yep. That was a yawn, alright."

"Mmhmm." Axel grinned. "Demyx, I think we should go."

"Why?"

Axel's eyes narrowed. "_Let's GO._ Leave Roxas and Xelon _alone_."

"No!" I yelled, "You don't have to do that, that's not necessary!"

"_Oh_." Demyx smiled slyly. "Yeah, we have some _other duties_ to tend to. Lates, guys!" They ran off, giggling.

"Get back here you jackasses!" I ordered.

"Come on Roxas," He smiled this smile that was sexier than fucking sex, "We can still have a good time alone."

My face was probably redder than Axel's hair when I realized that there was a sexier meaning to that sentence.

"O...kay..." I took my hand back. "Sorry...I'm sweating..."

"Oh...was my grip too tight?" He asked, his face twisting with an apologetic look.

"No!" I quickly relieved him, "It's me! I'm just...nervous."

"Roxas, why don't we go to somewhere private? There are some things I have to...talk to you about."

"Uhm...well...we can...go to my room?"

"Yes, that would be-"

"Number XVIII!" Xemnas addressed, coming up the hall, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there are some things we need to go over, since you're brand new to this. Do you mind, Number XIII?"

"Oh...not at all..." I started o walk away as Xemnas walked in the other direction. I turned back one last time and Xemnas' big, black marble door closed.

"Damn, damn, damn!" I shouted, knowing they can't hear me. I stomped my foot with every 'damn'. That was my chance! My one chance to be alone with him and then Organization Duties get in the fucking way! WHY?

"Roxas! What are you screaming about?" Zexion asked, "Some of us have things to do that need some _quiet_, and you're out here screaming. This is the hallway. If you want to scream, go to the Grey Area."

"Sorry..." I sighed, frustrated with what just happened.

Zexion frowned. "Okay...I'll try...what happened?"

"I...I'm frustrated with something that just happened."

"No? I meant why."

"It's..." I looked around, "I think I might have a crush on Xelon-"

"Okay, I think I've heard enough, Roxas."

"But you don't even-"

"Walking away!" He started down the hallway, covering his ears and holding his book against his body with his elbow.

"Thanks for calling me and then locking me out..." I muttered, turning on my heel.

Toxen and Xigbar were going down the hallway, I know because I slammed right into Xigbar's chest.

"Whoa, watch where you're going, lil'dude." He said, but kindly.

"Sorry..." I rubbed my nose.

"Look on te bright side," Toxen reminded. "It's not as bad as that time you smacked into Lexaeus and broke your nose."

"Don't remind me of that..." I begged, "My nose is forever crooked."

Xigbar chuckled. "Yeah...I remember that." He put his hand over his nose, making that nasal voice, "Oh god! My nose is broken!"

Toxen snorted with laughter. "Oh, Xigbutt."

I laughed lightly. "Xigbutt."

"Shut up, Roxie." he teased back.

I frowned. Oh, how I loathed being called Roxie. I ignored it though and changed the subject. "But yeah, sorry for bumping into you, Xigbar," I apologized, "My mind is just all over the place..."

"You sounded frustrated." Toxen reminded, " 'Damn, damn, damn!'? What was _that_ about?"

"I..." I shook my head, "You wouldn't get it."

"If this is about you and Xelon..."

"What?" I asked her, "How many people did Xera tell?"

"One." She said, "Demyx told me."

"Loudmouthed jackass..." I muttered.

"Yes, but he's _my_ loudmouthed jackass."

"She's a loudmouthed jackass herself, so, they were meant to be, that's what I think." Xigbar said.

Toxen slapped the side of his head. "Shut up, Xigbar. Look, Roxas," She began, "The point is: Demyx wasn't _always_ mine. I dreamed too, you know."

"The one who could really tell you about that is _Xera_," Xigbar laughed, "all those erotic Axel fantasies she recorded in her diary-"

"Anyway, I know what you're going through. Not being close to someone you want so bad is a feeling straight from the devil." She explained. "You want and you wish and you even try, but you just don't get what you need."

I frowned. She was so right.

"Roxas? You're a homo? You participate in the practice of faggotry? OH SHIT!" Xigbar yelled, loud enough for people in Olympus Coliseum to hear.

"I guess...I am gay..." I covered my face. "No! No I'm not! I'm not!" I ran to my room, shaking my head and repeating "I'm not! I'm not gay!" until I reached the door.

"Roxas!" Toxen screamed, reaching out her hand to grab my hood, but she was too late. She turned to Xigbar. "Dammit! You fucking idiot!"

"What? I didn't lie!"

I slammed the door so hard, there was a huge vibration, like Lexaeus and Xendak both fell at the same time or something. I turned and looked into the full-length mirror on my wall. I eyed myself from head to toe, shaking my head. "This can't be...it isn't...I'm not gay!" I fell into my sheets, letting the plush mattress basically swallow me as I sobbed. "No..."

(Xelon POV)

Upon being released from Xemnas' quarters, I heard this loud-ass slam and Toxen scream "Roxas!", and I knew that something was wrong with him. I looked to my side. Odd numbers were on the left side of the long hall, so I immediately rushed, looking at the door numbers. _"III, V, VII, IX, XI, XIII!"_ I stopped at the door with XIII painted in yellow on it. I decided he wouldn't answer me if I knocked, based on personal experience with these kinds of scenarios, so I gently cracked the door open, "Roxas?"

"Xelon?" He sat up, gathering himself and trying to look like he wasn't sobbing. "What...are you doing here?"

I smiled softly. "You said we could talk here...right?"

He wiped his eyes and smiled a little. "Yeah...I did."

I closed the door behind me and sat next to him on his bed. "But first...what's the matter?"

"I'm..." He shook his head. "There's something I hate about myself right now..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing!" He answered too quickly.

I thought. "Oh. It's personal." He nodded. "I get it."

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

I looked into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and I sighed.

"You're Sora, aren't you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Do you taste that? Tastes like...LEMON!

Be More than My Friend

_(Roxas POV)_

I was shocked at his asking that question, I hadn't been expecting him to drop a bomb _that_ large. I sighed. "Technically...yes."

He nodded. "I thought so. You look like him. But those eyes..."

"Now...can I ask you something?" I asked, feeling tears.

He wasn't looking at me, so he didn't see the oncoming tears. "Sure."

"Were you only drawn to me because of Sora?" I asked, anger coming onto my voice.

"What? Roxas-"

"It's always Sora! Everything's always Sora! Sora this, Sora that! I'm ROXAS!" I yelled, the tears streaming fiercely down my cheeks, which were a shade of pinkish red. I clenched my fists, crying hard and my breathing hitched angrily.

"Roxas! Calm down!" He stood, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Why?" I asked, sniffing, "Why is it always him? Why do you only like me for Sora? I know he was your friend and all, but I'm a different person! I'm not Sora, Xelon-"

"Roxas, I like you because you're Roxas." He cut right into my sentence.

"You're just-"

"No, I'm not just saying it. I really mean it, Roxas! When you came to me, I was drawn to you because of your eyes."

"You just said my eyes were like Sora's."

"No I didn't. I said _'But those eyes_'. Roxas, your eyes are like Sora's, but they're different. When I look at them, I don't see Sora. I see Roxas. Beautiful, amazing, incredible Roxas." His eyes sparkled beautifully, meaning he was sincere.

When I woke up from the dream he'd captured me in, I realized he was hovering right over me, noses so close to touching. His minty-cool breath washed over my face, he was so close. Would I get my answer?

He kissed me on the cheek, softly smiling down at me.

I blushed and looked away from him. That wasn't quite what I was hoping for...but...that would do, I guess.

He gently took my chin and turned my face back to him.

I looked into those icy-blue eyes...and his lips were micrometers away from mine.

"Roxas..." it was barely a whisper.

I slammed my lips onto his, holding his shoulders tightly. This kiss was so amazing...I couldn't make this up, I felt like I was in heaven. I never wanted to pull away from him, his lips burning on mine as he transported me into a world of neverending passion. My face was burning, I was honestly so hot for him. I wanted to go further and further, I wanted to go all the way. All in this one moment. My body tingled as his hands trailed up and down my back, tracing little tiny circles on my love-handles. Boy did I want him to use them as love-handles...I wanted so much from him...It wasn't long enough until his tongue slid into my mouth, and all these fellings intensified by two million. I moaned onto his lips, he gently carressed my tongue with his. His tongue...even his saliva was heavenly, and I held onto his back for dear life. I decided to do something sneaky and grope his perfect ass...god it was so perfect, and when my hand touched it, moving underneath those four belts, he chuckled sweetly in my mouth.

Then, the thought touched my mind...

Was this what _all_ first kisses feel like?

_(Xelon POV)_

When his hand touched my ass, squeezing it lightly, I couldn't help but laugh. How cute was that? He was exploring. I could tell by the way he was touching me that he'd wanted to do this, possibly all day, or maybe even Sora wanted to grope my ass? Who knows?

I pulled away from him, it was amazing how long he could go. He barely breathed, not even twice.

He whined at the loss of contact.

That was so fuckng cute, I had to chuckle. "You're pretty good at this. Done it before?"

He shook his head. "That was my first kiss..."

"Oh?" I smirked, "You're a natural."

"Thanks...but um..."

"What?"

"Can we kiss some more?" He was beet red.

I laughed, nodding afterwards with an honest smile lingering. "Uh huh." I bent down and captured his lips, biting down softly on the bottom one, making him moan a little. So he likes naughty? I'd give him just that.

I continued to kiss him, pulling at his jacket zipper. I pulled it down just enough to expose his cute little chest, trailing my hand down the crease to separate his chest.

He moaned louder, his grip tigtening on me.

Oh, but it gets naughtier.

I pulled away from him, once again he whined, but his blue eyes went wide when I pulled off my own coat, exposing my full top half to him.

He looked as if he came in his pants then, but I knew he didn't. Oh no, when he came, I wanted it to be so huge, such an orgasm, that it burns suggestively in the back of his mind forever, and that whenever he has sex, even if by some tradgedy not with me, that he'd think about it.

I gently pushed him down on the bed, he whimpered a tiny bit and I kissed his cheek to soothe him. I could tell he was unsure, but I wouldn't do anything yet. I pulled his coat completely off, and I smiled down at him, straddling him, but only slightly. I wanted to just rip all his clothes off and fuck him then, but for Roxas, I'd wait. I'd wait two years, just to have this opportunity at the right time.

His hard as fuck erection was jabbing me in the stomach, so, supporting myself with my arms, I leaned over him.

He reached up and touched my chest, running his hands smoothly along my skin. He moaned a little as he went to touch my nipple, pinching it between his fingers. I felt his breathing hitch dramatically when I groaned at his touches. He pulled his hand downward, to my abs, and he moaned louder when he ran his hand over them, his face hot when more blush spread. "Oh Xelon..." He moaned breathlessly. God...if he's this hot just by touching me, what would it be like when I penetrate him?

"Roxas...you can touch me wherever you like. You don't have to stop there."

He bit his lip. "Can you...undress me?"

I shivered at that question. Undress him? Fuck yes, I would. I nodded, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down his hips. He had nice little hips, they were shaped beautifully and the pants slipped off perfectly. I tossed them to the floor when I was done, right on top of his coat, and I played along the waitband of his boxers. They were yellow and had fun little orange circle-patterns on them. As much as I liked these boxers, I felt like I'd enjoy what they're trapping more. I pulled them down, too, tossing them.

Roxas shivered at being so exposed, and I smirked at the amazing body before me. If he's not even done developing yet...what would he look like when he was? When he gets to be seventeen, like me, I'm going to remember this sight, and compare it to what I see then.

His erection bobbed a little, he bit his lip and covered himself, out of embarrassment.

"No, Roxas..." I moved his hand away, "You don't have to hide from me. You're beautiful." I smiled at him, his eyes sparkling naively and trustingly into mine. "Do you want to even the playing board? If I let you undress me, would it make you more comfortable?"

He nodded, blushing.

_(Roxas POV)_

I felt him flip us over, so that I was on top.

I wanted to waste no time. I pulled off two of his belts, huffing at all the complications.

He chuckled, "No, totally take your time. I'm not hard over here or anything."

"If you didn't wear so many damn belts..." I muttered. I undid the other two, and stared at the final trial: the boxers. They were briefs, tight and thin, and I could see jhis obvious erection straight through them. I blushed even darker. Was that really for me?

I pulled them down, tossing them on the other side of my bed with the rest of his clothes, so we didn't get our uniforms mixed up, and I moaned at the sight of his big, throbbing, erection.

He flipped us back over, so he was once again dominant, and I moaned. We were completely naked...

I saw him laughing and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "W-What?"

"Your nose is bleeding." He chuckled.

I went straight red. All that blood building up in my blushing must've decided to go out my nose or something. But that didn't make sense...I was still blushing. I rushed to grasp the tissues on the nightstnad and wiped the blood away, extremely embarrassed.

"It's okay, Roxas." He laughed, once I'd cleaned up my face. "Maybe I should get on with it, before you're floating in a river of your own blood."

I rolled my eyes, still blushing. The mood quickly leveled when he leaned to my ear, whispering as if there was someone else to hear. "Are you sure? We could stop right now; if you want."

"No..." I said. "I...I want you..."

He smiled sweetly and pushed all the way in.

I cried out, forgetting that there were other people in the castle to hear. It hurt. Bad. So bad. Like he was trying to split me in half.

Tears formed in my eyes, and I cried out again.

"Shh...I know, I know..." He kissed the crook of my sensitive neck, and I groaned and cried at the same time.

"Xel...Xelon! It...It hurts! Ah!"

"Relax. Just relax." He promised, "It gets so much better, Roxas. Trust me."

My eyes shut tight when and I screamed again. "Xelon! Xelon, Oh god...Oh my god!"

I opened an eye and the world stopped around me. The look on his face, his eyes shut tightly, his head thrown back, and his face pure bliss. Soft groans were coming out of his slightly parted lips...did I do that? Did I make him feel this way?

It suddenly didn't hurt so much anymore. He looked like he was in heaven. I smiled a little. "Xelon...?"

He opened his eyes. "You okay?"

I nodded. "You can...move if you want to."

He smiled. "You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

He grinned and thrust a little, slowly building his speed.

I moaned. It felt amazing. It felt so good, I saw stars against my eyelids and I moaned his name loudly. "Xelon! Oh God, Xelon yes! Harder! Harder!"

He slammed harder, so hard that I felt a liquid rush down my thighs. Blood...but I didn't care. I wanted him to keep going, and right when I thought it could get any better...

He slammed right into my prostate.

I screamed so loudly that I'm sure everyone heard me. I didn't care, though. It was just me and My Xelon, and he made me feel so amazing.

"I got your prostate, yes?" He smirked, laughing a little.

"I think so...that felt amazing, Xelon."

"Do you want me to hit it again?"

I nodded. "Yes! Hit is _harder_!"

He did just that, multiple times, and I felt something that had been building up in me release, all over our stomachs, and I cried his name so loud, louder than any other words I've ever screamed, and I tossed my head back into my pillows, panting.

He filled me up with the same liquid, and I tensed as he did, my muscles tightening around him. He pulled out of me and collapsed next to me, face in my pillows and working to catch his breath.

"That...was...amazing..." I breathed, closing my eyes.

"Damn straight." He agreed.

My dearest apologies to everyone else in the castle...especially Toxen, who was nextdoor...


	9. Chapter 9

Be More than My Friend

Final Chapter

_(Roxas POV)_

I fluttered my eyes open, the room around me spelled M-O-R-N-I-N-G. The clock read 5:00 am, and that was much too early. Though missions start at 5:45, Demyx convinced me that getting up at 6 meant no different.

My expression hardened at that clock. I didn't want to move. The bed was...warmer...I liked it. I was a pleasant and a sweet feeling that it gave me, and I let my face soften as I sighed happily.

And that's when I recognized the snoring beside me.

Xelon. I forgot we did what we did last night, and I grinned and blushed as he wrapped his arms around me in his sleep, groaning something that had to be another language.

"Are you awake, Xelly?" I asked him softly, softly enough to not wake him if he was indeed sleeping.

"No...sadly." He answered sluggishly. "What time is it Roxie?"

Remember earlier when I said I _loathed_ that nickname? Well, it's sweet for Xelon. He can call me Roxie whenever he likes. "It's 5:05."

He sat up, eyes still closed as he groaned. "I'm going to get up. And you're going to shower with me."

I blushed. "Xelon!"

"C'mon. We're _obviously_ together now, right? That means ain't no shame in sharing the shower."

I laughed at the voice he did on that last sentence.

He smiled, grabbed my arm, but not roughly, and led me to my bathroom.

The cold air touched my naked body and I shivered a little. It's the farking middle of winter, and my room isn't magically blazing warm like Axel's, so I was cold, dammit.

Xelon looked over at me, his icy-blue eyes scanning me over once we entered the bathroom. "You cold?"

"A little..."

"Then I'll make sure it's hot for you."

I blushed. Since getting to know Xelon a little better, I knew that there was a double meaning to that sentence.

He started running the water, testing it a few times before reassuring me with an "okay".

I got into the shower with him, and the water was freaking perfect. It felt like...I'unno. I can't really describe it without sounding like a tard, so we'll just settle for perfect.

Maybe it was also partly his presence that made it feel so good. Knowing that he was there might've made my body play some tricks on me, but he seemed to be enjoying it too. His face was blissful, and I smiled at him. "You good there?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What? Oh, yeah," A laugh, "I was just um...nothing. Forget it." He smirked, "Let's just focus on getting clean, yeah?"

I nodded. "I was single before yesterday...so I dunno how this whole 'couple taking a shower' thing works."

"What do you mean you dunno how it works?" He laughed, "It's no different from taking a shower, save for there's someone with you."

"Dude that is so different." I said flatly, "I mean...really."

He laughed, though I wasn't sure how I'd been funny. "Come on Rox. Don't be so kiddsidh."

"I'm fifteen."

"I'm seventeen, and I don't act like you."

"True," I giggled, "You're worse."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh ha ha, very funny blondie."

"It was brunette...ie..."

He laughed. "That doesn't work and you know it."

"Whatever. Can you just hand me the soap there?"

"That's a question you don't hear everyday."

"So you admit it IS different!"

He hit me lightly on the head with the bar of soap. "Did I say it wasn't?"

"Yes."

"Oh...Well whatever."

"You weren't listening fully, were you?"

"Listening to what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind." Now I know how Toxen feels.

We finished in the shower, may I remind you, TOGETHER, and I frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"There's only one towel."

"Seriously? It's a five second walk from here to your room, and no one else is here to see us. Like it matters."

"It does matter," I said, "Axel has tendencies to come in here without permission, and I don't wanna risk..." I paused.

He frowned, sighing. "Him knowing we're together?"

"Well..." I looked at how sad he was, "No! Not at all. I was shooting for...um...him seeing us naked."

"Oh...Okay..." He knew I was lying, I could see it in his face.

"Okay, so maybe I had meant that I didn't want him to see that we're together...but...you have to understand! No one knows that I'm...you know what yet, and they've got some assumptions and I don't want to..."

"Prove them right?" He asked, looking at me. "Roxas, they ARE right. You are...you know what, and you just have to accept that."

"You don't like saying the word either?"

"No, I don't mind it, but I know you do. And I'm not going to say it around you because I care enough not to, okay?"

I looked at him. Then I sighed. "You know what? You're absolutely right. I need to be able to be open about it, because that's how much I love you. I'd never really want to hide from everyone about you...because...because I'm happy about it."

"About what?"

"About us. I'm happy that I mustered up the guts to come tell you...or...you came to me...but either way I'm glad that it happened...we happened."

"Then, my love, it's time for you to learn all about Gay Pride."

"I'd love for you to touch-er-teach me."


End file.
